Alice
Alice is one of the Princesses of Heart who appeared in ''Kingdom Hearts'' and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. The world in which she appears is Wonderland, although whether or not this is her home world is debatable. Alice is the only member of the Princesses of Heart who is not, by technical terms, a princess (aside from Kairi). Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' A girl who fell down a rabbit hole into Wonderland. She often daydreams and is naturally curious. Falsely accused of trying to steal the queen's heart, she was given an unfair trial and falsely convicted. She fell down the rabbit hole in "Alice in Wonderland" (1951). 2nd Entry '''Hollow Bastion Entry' ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories "A curious girl who fell down the rabbit hole into Wonderland. Alice was falsely accused of stealing the Queen of Hearts's memory and put on trial, but we intervened and helped her clear her name." Story ''Kingdom Hearts'' Alice's image was first seen in the Awakening world, with silhouettes resembling her depicted in stained glass on the third pillar, which is prominently pink in color. Her being displayed in silhouette form is interpreted by some as a reference that she was still awake and out of harm's way at that point, while others believe that the three images of her represent herself and the two other princesses who were still free at the time (Kairi and Jasmine). After falling down a rabbit hole into Wonderland and meeting a host of bizzare characters, Alice followed the White Rabbit to the Queen of Hearts's court were she was put on trial for supposedly assaulting the Queen with the intention of stealing her heart. Attempting to back Alice's innocence, Sora inadvertently caused the Queen to place Alice in captivity. While talking with her, Sora discovered that Alice might have accidentally stumbled upon an undiscovered system of world travel due to her arrival in Wonderland from another world. When Alice tried to discuss the matter further with Sora, she was silenced by the card soldier standing watch over her. Later on, when Sora brought forth evidence of Alice's innocence, the Queen's anger at his attempts lead to a scuffle. As the Queen ordered her subjects to attack Sora, Donald and Goofy, the card soldier watching over Alice covered the cage containing her and rose it above the court so as to keep her out of Sora's reach. When Sora finally managed to get the cage holding Alice back down, she had disappeared. The Cheshire Cat later revealed that Alice had been kidnapped by the Heartless, which he referred to as "the Shadows", and that they had fled Wonderland entirely with Alice in tow. Sora, Donald and Goofy decided that their best option at that point was to continue venturing to other worlds, keeping an eye out for Alice so that they could return her to Wonderland. While Sora closed the keyhole to the Deep Jungle, a very frightened and confused Alice was delivered by the Heartless to the Disney villains residing in Hollow Bastion as they conducted a meeting. She was presumably encased in glass and crystal, and forced into an enchanted sleep, just as the other princesses before her (Alice was the fifth princess to be captured). Her heart was then used by Maleficent to open the Final Keyhole, and then by Xehanort's Heartless to create the Dark Keyblade, but a selfless act by Sora returned her heart to her. Upon waking, she assisted the other Princesses in defending Hollow Bastion from the darkness that was threatening to consume it. When Kingdom Hearts was sealed she was returned to her own world. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Alice appeared as a fragment of Sora's memories, a sort of doppelganger to her real self. Thus, the real Alice that Sora met in Kingdom Hearts was not aware of the following details. Alice's role was similiar to her first appearance, but this time she was blamed for stealing the Queen of Hearts's memories. With help from the Cheshire Cat and Sora, she saved herself and her friends from being excecuted. This was her final appearance in the Kingdom Hearts series to date, although she was referenced in Kingdom Hearts II. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Although she did not appear in the game, Alice's name was part of the password that allowed access to the DTD dataspace in Tron's world. Her name is the fourth name in the password. Personality Alice is a daydreamer first and foremost. Prior to arriving in Wonderland, she sat on the bank of a river listening to her sister reading lessons. But Alice did not like the book as it had no pictures, and claimed, "In my world, the books would be nothing but pictures!" This gives some idea of Alice's large imagination. And at first, Wonderland seemed like the perfect place for Alice, as it allowed her to indulge in her imaginings as well as her intense curiosity. However, Alice's quick temper and eagerness to show off her knowledge often proved to be bad qualities in Wonderland, and landed her in many precarious situations. Appearance Alice is a short girl around the age of seven (that is, if one takes into account what she says in the original Through the Looking-Glass book regarding her age). She has long, blonde hair in which she ties a black bow (which gave rise to the popular term "Alice band"). She wears a blue dress with a white pinafore, along with white tights and black Mary Jane shoes. Her eyes are blue. Abilities *Despite that she is the lead character of Wonderland, Alice does not fight beside Sora, and thus does not have any abilites for combat. However, as she is a Princess of Heart, Alice does have some very unique powers due to her purely light-filled heart. If joined with the other six princesses, she can open the Final Keyhole to Kingdom Hearts. *Her heart (along with that of the other princesses) can be used to create the Dark Keyblade, which allows the bearer to unlock anyone's heart. *She also seems to be able to upgrade other people's powers, as revealed when she and her fellow princesses upgrade Sora's Fira spell to Firaga in the first Kingdom Hearts. *On her own, still with the aid of her pure heart, Alice has the ability to hold back darkness, although the details of this act are unknown aside from the fact that doing so for too long will eventually sap her strength. When joined with the other Princesses of Heart, her powers to hold off darkness increase. Origin Alice in the Kingdom Hearts series is based on her apperance in Walt Disney's "Alice in Wonderland" (1951). This film was, in turn, based on the books Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking-Glass and What Alice Found There by Lewis Carroll. Carroll created Alice after telling her story to three young sisters who were daughters of a friend; one of these young girls, Alice Pleasance Liddell, was the main inspiration for Alice's character. Alice made her literary debut in Wonderland's first publication on July 4th, 1865. However, she first appeared (unofficially) in writing on November 26, 1864 as a gift to the real Alice Liddell. Trivia *Alice is the only member of the Princesses of Heart, aside from Kairi, who is not an actual princess by birth or marriage. She is only considered a princess in the game due to the lack of darkness in her heart. Prior to Kingdom Hearts, she had never been labeled as a Disney Princess for any purpose. *Alice's English voice actress, Kathryn Beaumont, also voices Wendy in the Neverland world. Kathryn Beaumont voiced both Alice and Wendy in the original Disney films that they appeared in (Alice in Wonderland and Peter Pan respectively). *In the end credits, Alice has not returned to Wonderland, although Jasmine has returned to her home world. Instead, she is seen bowing with the other Princesses of Heart (Belle, Aurora, Snow White and Cinderella), whose worlds were destroyed. This suggests that Wonderland is, quite possibly, not Alice's home world, given that if one follows even the traditional story of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, Alice only ventured into Wonderland to begin with, and belongs in a "normal" world; in addition to this point, Alice's home world, as well as Wonderland itself, come into question when one considers that the world of Wonderland is supposedly a figment of Alice's imagination. *Wonderland has been revealed as a world in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, suggesting that this game will mark Alice's third apperance in the series. * In the cutscene after completing Deep Jungle, Alice will wander into the Hellfire Club's meeting, unaware of what's going on. Yet, this depends on if you completed Wonderland or not, if the player did not complete wonderland, Alice is replaced by Snow White. * It is unlikely that Alice will appear in Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep, since it takes place 10 years before the first game, and the fact that she is only considered 7 years old in the series. However, this may be explained in Birth By Sleep, since Maleficent is looking for the Princesses of Heart, and Alice was yet to be born at the time. See Also * Card Soldiers * Cheshire Cat * Queen of Hearts * White Rabbit * Wonderland * Princess of Heart * Caterpillar Category: 358/2 Day characters Category: Allies Category: Chain of Memories characters Category: Characters Category: Disney characters Category: Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category: Princesses of Heart Category: Wonderland